


Stupid Game

by fakedolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cool, Despreate, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I have no idea, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Worlds Cup, enjoy, it's just an idea, the narry feed suffers by a lack of fics so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the world cup time and harry has to be desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Game

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that was random. 
> 
> english isn't my native language, excuse any errors.

When Harry emerged out of the shower his hair was wet and dripping, his torso was a bit damp and the towel hung low on his hips. Their room was on mute. The lights were gone and the door was shut. Niall was outside in the living room getting ready to watch the first game of the World Cup.  
  
It's not a secret Harry won't tear his clothes off for sports. Much to say he hates it.  
Well, maybe not hate, but he has zero interest in football or rugby and all these stuff Niall likes. In times he do try to show some interest though, but like the wind the interest is gone and he goes back to his book or listens to music on his phone as he cooks. So he reckoned he'd have a peaceful night locked in his and Niall's room, having a good read or watching some movie in attempt to block out the wild throaty screams and encouraging shouts Niall will make during the match.  
  
He was searching for the t-shirt he was sleeping in for no use. Harry dared to go outside and face the concentrated lad sitting on the sofa, bending over to watch closely at the game and pick some of his nuts and sip from his beer. It's been a while since they had sex, a proper one. Harry doesn't know what happened but recently hey didn't even embrace each other before sleep. Niall would come home too late or just jump into bed, kiss Harry on the cheek and turn to his side, falling asleep immediately.  
So no wonder that the sight of Niall with this goddamn black tank top and joggers was turning him on in a bit. Niall's muscles were displayed, a thing that sent shivers through his body because in all honesty, he absolutely loved kissing those arms and have them holding him. As he took a glimpse at the flat screen glued to the wall he saw that the game has already begun, and for now, Niall was still calm.  
  
He still had his towel laced around his hips but was quick to get rid of it to dry his face and hair with it as he asks, "Babe, have you seen my grey shirt?'  
  
Niall turns his head slightly, resting his arm on the backrest, his lips sucking on the head of the beer's bottle. "You have a lot of grey shirts," he retorts with a smirk, but he never flinches when he sees Harry drying his torso purposefully in a seductive way.  
  
"The one that I sleep with," Harry glares, stopping his deed and hangs the towel on his shoulder as he strides his way through the kitchen to take a glass of water.  
  
"You better without it."  
  
Niall's words are making Harry gulp hard as he puts the glass on the ceramic counter. Niall's eyes are back on the match that now stands on 0-0.  He's used to those words that coming out of the blonde's mouth with no tact, he used to the look that comes after but now, never appears. Harry makes his way to Niall in the living room and with seconds he's sitting on top of his lap, completely nude. "Am I?" Harry says as he moves his head towards Niall's neck.  
He never gets an answer because all Niall says after taking a brief glance at Harry's nude body is, "Haz, you're hiding the screen."  
  
It drives Harry further as he begins to rutting his hips forward to make a friction on Niall's own crotch. " _Am I?_ "  
  
The moan that comes after satisfies the younger. "Baby…" whines Niall, leaning his head on the headrest, missing the first goal.   
  
"We haven't done this in a while, have we?" Harry keeps on going, thrusting his hips on Niall's growing cock more frantically. Niall hums, placing both of his hands on Harry's bare hips, begging for him to let go and leave him to watch the game peacefully. "No, I've missed you." He argues the slight push Niall gave him, tilting his head to see the screen, hearing a complaining about missing the first goal of tonight's match.  
  
"I know, I have missed you more, I know. But…Harry, please I'm gonna miss the game."  
"You can check the result later, now I want you."  
  
It's a rough decision for Niall. Because in one hand he must watch the first game of the World Cup, Brazil is playing for fuck's sake. But in the other hand he has this nude Harry, begging for sex. And who is he to refuse to that? Damn you Harry Styles.  
He feels his knees weakening when Harry kisses on his neck and slides his hand under his tank top as his other playfully hooks around the hem of his joggers, thumb circling the skin in a teasing way. He can't help to groan out in frustration because only if he could have split his attention and let Harry suck him as he watches the game. But sometimes he thinks his brain should have been belonged to a bloody goldfish because that's the damn problem. He can't watch the players kicking the ball as Harry's fantastic mouth works on his throbbing dick. And now when he can hear the broadcasters reporting the game in their dramatic tone filled with a British accent, that's all he can do because his pants are already down on his knee and his cock is joined in a fist alongside with Harry's, and all he can hear now his Harry's desperate moans, and all he can see is a blurred figure of a curly man, looking down on fist as he fucks into it and slips it up and down.  
  
"Fuck Harry," he groans. Voice is hoarse and worn out.  
  
Harry moans as well as lowers his head to plant an open mouthed kiss on Niall's gaped lips. It's hard to breathe, and Niall shuts his eyes as he takes the pleasure of fist working on both cocks and teeth grazing his collarbones. He digs his claws in Harry's thigh and caresses his thumb on the hairy flesh. "Did you miss me Niall?" Harry lets out, followed by a moan. His head drops upon Niall's already sweaty forehead, their heavy pants are puffing on each other's faces.  
  
"You tosser, of course I did." Niall snaps his eyes pen as he sees Harry's gaze piercing into him.  
  
"So, why haven't we done it much lately?"  
  
"Sometimes I get exhausted you know, you exhausts me Harry." Niall breathes out, licking his lips as Harry goes back to wank them both and Niall can't help it but to start fucking into it as his cock rubs against Harry's shaft. "And sometimes," he begins again, "you are so damn needy that you make me miss a _very_ important game."  
  
"Yeah? And what would you do?" Harry provokes, already knowing the answer.    
  
"What would I do? Fuck," Niall moans in the middle of the sentence, followed by Harry's grunt. "You know, every naughty boy gets his punishment."  
  
Harry curses, moaning as he comes all over Niall's abdomen. He didn’t last long. It's been a while since he got off properly. Seconds later after he lingered on Niall's cock, the blond too comes into the massive fist of Harry. Harry buries his head in the crook of Niall's neck as Niall threads his fingers in Harry's hair, never ashamed of eying the screen. "You know, Neymar had a hell of a kick right now." Niall remarks as he chuckles.  
  
"Shut up you wanker." Harry wines, swatting Niall's shoulder but kissing his other where his head rested.  
  
Niall thinks it wasn't that bad after all.     


**Author's Note:**

> pardon my lazy ending. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at harrvy.


End file.
